Pirate Love
by MirageGrellicious
Summary: Lovino tiene una meta: Encontrar a su hermano del que fue separado cuando era pequeño. Pero no contaría con que encontraría una razón más por la que seguir viviendo. Fail Summary. Pirate!SpainxRomano. LEMON en unos cuantos capítulos.
1. Prólogo

**Hola~~ Heme aquí~ Sé que he estado desaparecida desde hace mucho tiempo... Y que debo muchos fics, pero la escuela y el trabajo me tienen algo ocupada, además de que la inspiración viene y va... Este fic es diferente... Está completo, sólo falta editarlo y subirlo, pero lo subiré por partes porque es muy largo y cuesta trabajo editar un archivo de Word de 15 hojas xD**

**Este fic fue hecho junto a _Peque Saltamontes_, una gran amiga y una fantástica persona. Se lo prometí hace tiempo y apenas lo estoy pagando... Siento que no tengo ni el perdón de Gilbert... Oh en fin... A mal paso darle prisa xD Espero que lo disfruten~**

**Advertencia: **Malas palabras por parte de Lovi, por ahora es la única advertencia... En el futuro... LEMON~ -w-

**Parejas: **Spamano~

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, el fanfic fue total y completamente hecho por Peque Saltamontes y por mí~ :3

* * *

><p>Una mañana soleada, un barco estaba a punto de zarpar de un puerto de España con rumbo a Portugal. No muy lejos de ahí, un chico italiano que aparentaba no más de 17 años trataba de abordar a como diera lugar, aun sabiendo que arriesgaría su propia vida, pero no perdía nada intentándolo. Caminó con paso decidido hacia el barco, cuando de repente se topó con un hombre alto, castaño y de ojos color verde esmeralda justo a unos cuantos metros de llegar al barco. El era el capitán del navío, Antonio Fernández Carriedo, uno de los piratas más temidos del mundo. Este le sonrió indicándole que lo siguiera, dirigiéndose al barco. Dejó al italiano en la cubierta, luego regresó con algo de ropa y se la puso al menor.<p>

—_Incredibile_... ¿A qué se debe que el capitán Carriedo está siendo tan amable como para dejar entrar a un chico como yo en su barco, e incluso darle todas estas ropas finas?— preguntó el chico sonriendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo pero frunciendo el ceño rapidamente.

—Pues... Me pareces alguien excelente para entrar en esta tripulación...—contestó el español sonriéndole amablemente como no lo hacía con nadie —Además eres el único que se ve competente y al que parece puedo darle mi confianza— dijo aunque no era del todo cierto, pues el ibérico no confiaba fácilmente en cualquier persona.

—Jeje... Exacto— asintió el muchacho riendo nerviosamente, apartando la vista y murmurando por lo bajo— Espera a que me des un trapeador, y verás lo "competente" que soy... —susurro esperando que el español no lo escuchara pero ocurrio todo lo contrario

—Tu primer trabajo será trapear la cubierta— espetó el mayor despues de escuchar al italiano, señalando un balde de agua y un trapeador. El menor tragó saliva y tomo el balde junto con el trapeador.

—_Inteso, capitano_— masculla, alejándose hasta quedar fuera de su vista. Mira el balde y el trapeador, y suspira: no es que fuese "malo" trapeando..., pero estaba convencido de que el karma le perseguía cuando intentaba hacer algo para ayudar—_Non farmi del male, Karma... Non ora..._ —tomó el trapeador, y empezó a limpiar con cuidado, tratando de no golpear a nadie, ni echar nada, ni causar ningún accidente. Y puede hacerlo. Durante 5 minutos, hasta que uno de los hombres de la tripulación tropieza -por estupidez propia- y termina tendido de espaldas sobre el suelo— _Dio, abbi pietà di me..._ — lanzó un suspiro preparándose para lo que venía

Antonio había ido a su camarote después de enviar al menor a hacer aquel insignificante trabajo. Lo miró desde lejos, y luego se encaminó de nuevo a su camarote, hasta que escuchó a uno de sus tripulantes gritar, seguido del italiano.

— ¡EY, YO NO TENGO LA CULPA SI VIENES Y TE TROPIEZAS, BASTARDO!— gritaba el italiano, olvidando su miedo y jugándole en contra su carácter— _E non parlare in quella lingua strana che io non capisco, cazzo!_

_— _¡Basta de tanto jaleo!— gritó el español, parándose con pose amenazante junto al italiano, clavando su mirada en el mismo.

— Sì, signore... — dice el italiano, guardando silencio, atemorizado, firme, y mirando al frente para evitar la mirada del español.

Lo único que el ibérico hizo fue lanzarle una mirada por demás asesina al marinero, asustándolo y quedándose solo con el italiano, para luego comenzar a rodearlo, como si estuviese analizándolo.

— Vaya... Eres bastante... Como decirlo... Interesante... — dijo el mayor, rodeando al italiano

_— Vi sbagliate, signore._.. Usted se equivoca...— murmura el menor, con un claro gesto de miedo en el rostro— _L'interessante è il mio fratello_... — una súbita tristeza lo invade al recordar a su hermano, pues siempre había sido esa la causa de su tristeza, mas niega con la cabeza rápidamente, recomponiéndose, y mirando al pirata— Prometo no causar problemas. Por favor, no me eche..., ni me mate — añadió rápidamente— Per favore...

— ¡Me caes bien niño!-dijo el mayor, soltando una leve risa— Tú tranquilo... Nada te pasará mientras estés en este barco...Además me gustó la manera en que te enfrentaste a ese tonto... — espetó con una sonrisa ladina, mientras el italiano se estremecía por el toque de alguien a quien consideraba peligroso... y bipolar según podía notar

— Ah... G-grazie... Y... disculpe... -se separó algo brusco— No me gusta que me toquen...Volveré al trabajo...- dicho y hecho, volvió a trabajar, tratando de alejarse lo más posible del mayor

— Llámame Antonio... — le sonrió, cruzando los brazos y caminando hacia su camarote, pero se detiene un momento, para mirar al menor— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Si vas a quedarte, debo al menos saberlo... — espetó—

— Ah... _D'accordo_... Antonio— dice con esfuerzo— _Mi chiamo Lovino Vargas_. Y ahora sí me voy, _scusi_~~— en cuanto terminó de hablar, huyó rápidamente, alejándose del español, que sólo suelta una pequeña risa, caminando a su camarote.

— Que pequeño tan curioso... Lovino... Creo que llegaremos a ser buenos amigos...— se dijo a sí mismo, una vez dentro de su habitación.

— Y no puedo dejar que me echen...— suspira, lo suficientemente lejos ya: La escena con el español lo había asustado en serio— Fratello mio... Te encontraré...— murmura, mirando hacia el mar e inevitablemente pensando en su hermano. El español mientras tanto, se sentó detrás de su escritorio, con los pies sobre la mesa y en su mano derecha sosteniendo una copa de vino, mirando a través de las grandes ventanas de su camarote, que daban una vista completa al océano.

— Hmm... Me parece que ese chico esta buscando algo mas en este barco...— murmura para sí mismo, desviando luego la mirada a un costado, topándose con su arma: Un hacha enorme a la que llamaba Lola.— No puedo esperar a nuestro encuentro, Cejotas...— dicho esto, una sonrisa algo siniestra se formó en sus labios, dando paso a la copa rompiéndose entre sus dedos.

* * *

><p><strong>God! Sé que debo muchos fics! Lo siento! Lo siento! No tengo perdón de Gilbert! ;w; No me odien, bitte! Prometo actualizar pronto... En cuanto encuentre tiempo, actualizaré sin falta :D Se los prometo~ Este es el primer fic que estoy comenzando a pagar... Me faltan mucho todavía... Pero tranquilos! En cuanto encuentre tiempo e inspiración, seguiré con los demás~ La inspiración la tengo... El tiempo me falta T^T<strong>


	2. ¿Qué rayos me pasa?

**Meses han sido, por amor a Aasgard! Lo siento! Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo :D**

**Espero que les guste... Me esforcé en poder terminarlo, aunque estuviera más que ocupada por mi trabajo ;^;**

**Este fic fue hecho en conjunto con _Peque Saltamontes __,_ una chica a la que considero una persona realmente especial :D**

**Advertencia: **Creo que... en este capítulo, sólo las palabrotas de Lovi xD

**Parejas: **Spamano~

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, la idea es de Peque Saltamontes y mía en su totalidad~ :3

Disfruten! owo

* * *

><p><em>— Hmm... Me parece que ese chico esta buscando algo mas en este barco...— murmura para sí mismo, desviando luego la mirada a un costado, topándose con su arma: Un hacha enorme a la que llamaba Lola.— No puedo esperar a nuestro encuentro, Cejotas...— dicho esto, una sonrisa algo siniestra se formó en sus labios, dando paso a la copa rompiéndose entre sus dedos.<em>

* * *

><p>El italiano mientras tanto, vuelve al trabajo, trapeando y limpiando hasta que logra terminar con el barco entero luego de varias horas<p>

_—_Ufff, estoy exhausto... _—_se limpió el sudor de la frente, esta vez por el esfuerzo, y observó el barco_—_JA! Hasta puedo ver mi reflejo en la madera de la cubierta!_— _exclama, orgulloso, y luego piensa_—_ Y qué se supone que haga ahora...? _— _en ese momento desvía la mirada hacia el atardecer_—_ Serán las 5:30, 6 a reventar... _—_dijo para sí mismo, calculado la hora.

_—_¡Vaya! ¡Muy buen trabajo! _— _dijo el español saliendo a cubierta y observando la madera reluciente mientras una sonrisa se forma en sus labios al tiempo que caminaba hacia el barandal del barco, observando el horizonte_—_ Ahora ademas de buen marinero eres bueno limpiando pisos... Te hare hacerlo mas seguido _—_dijo a modo de broma y soltando una leve risa, sus palabras provocándole al italiano una cara de horror.

_—_Ah? ¡P-pero...! ¡ESO ES PORQUE TODAVÍA NO PROBASTE MI COMIDA! ¡AJÁ!_— _dijo asintiendo con la cabeza y provocando una carcajada en el mayor debido sus palabras.

_—_En ese caso, te toca cocinar la cena para hoy_— _espetó, mirándolo con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra y causando un estremecimiento al italiano, mas volviendo la vista al mar después de unos segundos.

_—_E-eh... Entendido... Pues... iré a la cocina... _—_corre, llevándose consigo el balde y el trapeador, aún asustado_—_ Maledizione, ese tipo da miedo... _—_murmura para sí mismo_—_ Aunque... también es muy apues... _—_se detiene de golpe, y suelta el balde para golpearse el rostro con la palma de su mano_—_ ¿Qué... demonios pasa conmigo...? Argh, soy un maldito idiota... Chicaschicaschicaschicas... _—_repite en voz baja mientras vuelve a llevar consigo los instrumentos de limpieza, para luego dejarlos en su lugar y dirigirse a la cocina_—_ Chicaschicaschicas... _— _continúa repitiendo, sin percatarse de la presencia del español detrás, pues éste lo había seguido hasta la cocina porque tenía curiosidad acerca de lo que el italiano tenía pensado preparar, puesto que la mayoría de los alimentos que había en el barco eran tomates, comida favorita del capitán.

_—_Lovi~ ¿Que planeas cocinar?_— _soltó, hablando en un tono algo seductor sin querer, cosa que le causó al menor un sonrojo involuntario cosa que le pareció muy tierno al ibérico, a pesar del tic nervioso que el menor tenía.

_—_Mi nombre es "Lovino", grazie... _— _respondió secamente mientras acribillaba al mayor con la mirada_— _Humm... —piensa un poco— Tengo una idea~~ Pero el capitán espera afuera — sentenció empujando al mayor hasta echarlo de la cocina— Vuelve a la hora de la cena... Antonio... — hace un gran esfuerzo por decir su nombre, para cerrar rápidamente la puerta y ponerse a cocinar— En fin, a ver qué tan bien recuerdo esa receta de pasta con bacon y tomate... —suspira mientras comienza a preparar la comida.

—Hmmm...¿Qué sera eso que quiere preparar?...— el ser sacado de la cocina de esa manera lo dejó algo desconcertado, mas le restó importancia y se apoyó en la puerta, esperando que el menor terminara, cosa que pasó unos cuantos minutos después, mas el italiano tenía un aspecto miserable: Manchado de tomate, salsa y demás cosas.

—Pft... ¿A quién le importa?— se dijo a sí mismo, dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero notando que ésta no cedía con sus empujones— ¿Pero qué...? La cena está lista, maledizione, y no puedo salir... — se quejó, sin dejar de lado los esfuerzos para abrir la puerta.

Fuera de la cocina, mientras tanto, el español seguía apoyado en la puerta, por lo que, sin mucho esfuerzo, logró escuchar las quejas del menor, dándose cuenta de que era él mismo quien le obstruía el paso, por lo que, sin esperar, se hizo a un lado al suponer que el ojimiel estaba empujando para salir. El italiano, por consiguiente, empujé de nuevo, sin embargo, al no estar el ibérico obstruyendo la salida, el castaño menor cayó al suelo.

—Ay, maledizione... — se quejó, enderezándose como podía, y volteando a todas partes para ver quién había sido el causante de su caída, se encontró con la mirada del español —Ah. Eres tú. La comida está lista— murmuró y se levantó, al tiempo que llevaba un trapo a su rostro para limpiarse, pues bien sabía que incluso su rostro estaba lleno de tomate. El ibérico rió, no por la expresión del chico italiano, sino al verlo cubierto de tomate de pies a cabeza.

—Te ves bien de rojo~— le dijo con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, para luego entrar a la cocina.

—C-cállate...— masculló el menor con el ceño fruncido y mirando al piso todo el tiempo, tratando por todos los medios de que no se notara su sonrojo al tiempo que entraba a la cocina. Tomó un plato y se lo dio al mayor.— Ten... Es pasta con bacon y tomate... —dijo el menor, sin darse cuenta de que su sonrojo seguía igual o tal vez más pronunciado.

—¿Por qué te sonrojas?— preguntó el ibérico mientras tomaba el plato y empezaba a comer, disfrutando realmente de la comida.

—Hace calor aquí...— mintió, abanicándose con una mano— ¡¿Y? ¿No es lo más delicioso que hayas probado en tu miserable vida, bastardo? El tomate de la un sabor perfetto~— espetó el italiano, sonriendo al pensar en su fruta favorita.

—¡Así es! ¡El tomate es lo mejor!— respondió el capitán, terminando su comida y dejando su plato en un lugar cercano— Ahora, sírvele al resto de la tripulación...— dicho esto, el ibérico salió de la cocina, directo a su camarote, mientras el italiano suspiraba por su retirada.

—Espero poder echarme a dormir luego...—murmuró éste último, empezando a servir moderadas porciones en los platos, y luego repartírselas a la tripulación. Una vez que terminó con eso, se dedicó a limpiar la cocina. Eran las nueve de la noche cuando terminó.

—Uff, es temprano aún, y me muero de sueño... —bostezó, saliendo al fin a la cubierta— Ah, y aún no sé dónde dormiré... —miró en derredor, y notó que la gran mayoría estaba en el comedor, riendo y bebiendo.

—Supongo que debería preguntárselo a Antonio... —su cara se puso roja al mencionar el nombre del capitán, haciéndolo agitar la cabeza— Mio Dio, ¿qué pasa conmigo...? Como sea, debe estar en su camarote —se dirigió a la habitación del pirata, tocando la puerta— ¿D-disculpa...? Sono Lovino, quiero saber dónde está mi habitación...

—Pasa... — se escuchó desde el interior. El mayor estaba apoyado sobre la ventana, observando el exterior con mirada lúgubre, mientras una copa de vino a medio acabar reposaba entre sus dedos. El italiano entró, y decidió que sería mejor cambiar el tono de voz al verlo de aquella manera tan diferente a la usual.

—Sólo quería saber...d-donde está mi habitación... Si es que tengo una claro... N-no que importe, puedo dormir en la cocina... —habló, temblando, pues el miedo le recorría la espalda, como pequeñas descargas, todo por la actitud del mayor. El ojiverde soltó un suspiro y se acercó a una mesa, dejando la copa de vino sobre la misma, para después sentarse en una silla, junto a la ventana.

—Tu habitación esta ahí — musitó, señalando una puerta a un costado de su cama— Es una habitación amplia... Espero que estés cómodo... —cruzó una pierna por encima de la otra sin quitar su expresion seria y esperando la reacción del menor, que no pudo hacer más que quedarse estático en su lugar.

—Eh... ¿Mi habitación... está unida... a la tuya?— preguntó, notándosele a leguas que no se esperaba aquello.

—Es eso o dormir con los peces... Tu decides...— espetó el joven pirata, hablando con un tono de voz que a cualquiera le helaría la sangre.

—N-no me quejaba, sólo preguntaba... —masculló el italiano, aterrorizado, y avanzó rápidamente hasta su cuarto— Pues... buonanotte... —abrió la puerta, y antes de entrar, se volteó para preguntar—¿A qué hora debo estar en pie?— una pequeña sonrisa ladina surcó el rostro del español.

—A la hora que te plazca... Despues de todo eres un tripulante especial... —rió levemente el pirata, volviendo a tomar su copa de vino—

—Ah... D'accordo... Grazie... — respondió Lovino, y entró rápidamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, suspirando aliviado— Mio Dio, este tipo me va a volver loco... —susurró, mirando ahora su habitación. Mediana, un escritorio, un armario y una cama— Humm... No me puedo quejar —abrió el armario, y encontró algunas ropas—... No voy a opinar sobre lo francamente aterrador que es esto, ni sobre lo tier... —se calló, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo—No pienses en eso, Lovino... En fin, ¿qué me pongo? —agarró una larga camisa, que más que camisa parecía camisón— Seh, esto está bien... —se dijo a sí mismo, comenzando a desnudarse.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la habitación, el español se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana, con el semblante igual, o tal vez más serio de lo que hace unos momentos estaba.

—Eres bastante interesante, Lovino— hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba sobre su cama y no dejaba de mirar la puerta frente a el, pues estaba acostado con la vista hacia la habitación ajena, donde el italiano terminaba de vestirse.

—Voglio dormire... — bostezó Lovino y se lanzó sobre la cama, escuchando la madera rechinar, y recordando las palabras del español— ... "Especial"... —cerró los ojos, preguntándose qué habrá querido decir, cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo, por lo que se levantó de golpe— ¿Qué demo...? —dijo en voz baja, analizando su situación— Este lugar... tiene una sola puerta... es decir... —supo que se había metido a la boca del lobo— Oh, Dios mío, ¿adónde he venido a parar? —se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la cama— ... Y no tengo idea de la hora en la que él se despierte... Maledizione...— masculló, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Fuera de la habitación, Antonio comenzó a quedarse dormido. Se colocó boca arriba, observando el techo de madera por unos minutos. Curiosamente, no podía dejar de pensar en el castaño que ahora seguramente estaría dormitando en la habitación contigua, tal como el ibérico pronto lo estaría. Ambos se quedaron dormidos, pero unas horas después, el italiano despertó, justo en medio de la madrugada.

—Humm... ¿Qué hora es...? —el ojimiel no pudo abrir del todo los párpados: sin embargo, como no llegaba luz desde la ventana se su habitación, se dio cuenta de que su pregunta se respondía sola— Ah... Maledizione... Mi ciclo de sueño está jodido... —se quejó, tratando de dormir, hasta que escuchó un sonido raro venir del exterior—¿Pero qué...?— curioso, abrió apenas la puerta, asegurándose que el pirata estaba dormido antes de abrirla un poco más.

—Fusososososo~— el español estaba completamente dormido, sin darse cuenta de nada de lo que a su alrededor ocurría, siendo el sonido extraño aquel que salía de sus labios, haciendo al italiano pensar: "¿Está roncando, o qué?"

—Tomates~— el ibérico no parecía despertar con nada, es más, hablaba dormido, boca arriba sobre la cama, con el pecho descubierto debido a que su camisa se había desabotonado. Se veía de cierto modo gracioso, esto haciendo al italiano sonreír.

— Qué idiota... —susurró el menor de modo casi inaudible, acercándose para subir la sábana hasta tapar bien al pirata, al mismo tiempo que trataba de ignorar lo bien trabajado que el pecho del mayor estaba—Mio Dio, ¡al menos tápate correctamente!—se quejó Lovino en voz baja, para luego volver a su habitación, mirándo al español por última vez antes de volver a encerrarse en ella. No pasó mucho para que el ojiverde despertara, pues había sentido que algo, o mejor dicho, alguien estaba junto a él. Abrió los ojos y notó que tenía la sábana sobre él. Dirigió su mirada a la puerta de la habitación del italiano sureño, justo en el momento en que la misma se cerró.

—Lovi... —susurró en voz baja, sonriendo, momentos después, cayendo dormido, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Mientras tanto, Lovino se tiró en la cama y bostezó, cerrando los ojos hasta quedarse dormido. Sus sueños no tardaron en hacerse presentes. En estos, aparecían dos personas, una de ellas, el hermano menor de Lovino, y la otra, cierta persona con ojos verdes, a la que le gustaban los tomates.

—... Zzzzzz... Idiota...— murmuró dormido, sonriendo al soñar con Antonio.

* * *

><p><strong>Terminé! :D Al fin! Después de siglos sin actualizar! Lo siento! Lo siento! Tardé mucho! Y la temporada que viene estará peor ;w; Espero poder escribir más seguido, porque en serio tengo las ideas en la cabeza y me frustra el no poder escribir ;^; Les tendré el próximo capítulo pronto~<strong>

**Grellicious out~! DEATH~!**


	3. Lo que empecé a sentir

**Nuevo capi~~ Ya falta poco, ya falta poco~~**

**Espero les guste... Me tardé un poco en hacer este capítulo porque era difícil editarlo... Mucha inseguridad Lovinesca(?)**

**Este fic fue hecho en conjunto con _Peque Saltamontes, _mi ex-roleplay partner xD Y es simplemente increíble el tenerla como amiga.**

**Advertencia: **Ninguna, salvo palabrotas de Lovi

**Parejas: **Spamano~

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, la idea es de Peque Saltamontes y mía en su totalidad~ :3

Disfruten! Y un aviso de último momento... Próximo capítulo...¡LEMON! Be prepared~

* * *

><p><em>—Lovi... —susurró en voz baja, sonriendo, momentos después, cayendo dormido, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Mientras tanto, Lovino se tiró en la cama y bostezó, cerrando los ojos hasta quedarse dormido. Sus sueños no tardaron en hacerse presentes. En estos, aparecían dos personas, una de ellas, el hermano menor de Lovino, y la otra, cierta persona con ojos verdes, a la que le gustaban los tomates.<em>

_—... Zzzzzz... Idiota...— murmuró dormido, sonriendo al soñar con Antonio._

* * *

><p>Después de dormir otro poco, el ibérico se despertó , estirándose y bostezando, para después levantarse y tomar su abrigo, saliendo de su camarote a la cubierta, respirando la fresca brisa. Adoraba esas mañanas es su barco, esas mañanas en las que podía ver el cielo despejado y estar tranquilo todo un día, sonriente como sólo él solía estar en días así. Tomando las cuerdas como único apoyo, miró hacia el mar con un amplia sonrisa, como pocas veces en su rostro podía apreciarse dicha expresión<p>

—Ah~ Se siente bien... —cerró los ojos sintiendo el viento en el rostro. Eran apenas las nueve de la mañana y mientras el español estaba disfrutando de la fresca brisa, el italiano por su parte, apenas despertaba, bostezando.

—Mio Dio, qué sueño... — Se enderezó y rascó ligeramente su cabeza —Ugh... Qué brillante día... —murmuró, mirando a través de la ventana—... Lo odio. —espetó con ese típico ceño fruncido en él. Diez minutos después, salió a cubierta, listo y vestido como para trabajar. Admiró la cubierta, con una mueca de desagrado, hasta que observó a su capitán colgado de las cuerdas.

—... Si se cae, me voy a reír —murmuró, acercándose luego al castaño mayor— Buon giorno... —saludó, sonriendo de manera casi imperceptible, pues aquella idea de ver al español caer e implorar por ayuda le parecía graciosa. El ibérico, por su parte, al escuchar al menor, giró la cabeza, mirándolo, sin dejar que su sonrisa se viese turbada, mientras se sujetaba con una sola mano de las cuerdas y apoyaba su pie en las mismas, como único apoyo.

— Buenos dias~— respondió el mayor, riendo— ¿Como dormiste? —inquirió de forma suave, haciendo que el italiano quedase boquiabierto, embobado por la sonrisa de su capitán, sólo atinando a responder un simple "Bien…" y apartar la vista. El ojiesmeralda ahora se sentó sobre aquellas gastadas cuerdas, apoyando ahora sus brazos en sus rodillas y logrando mantener a la perfección el equilibrio, ante esto, el italiano abriendo los ojos, sorprendido

—¡Me da gusto! —respondió alegre, sacando un tomate del interior de su camisa y llevándolo a su boca para darle un mordisco.

—¡E-ey! ¡¿No es peligroso lo que haces? ¡¿Y si caes? Y... tomate... —el italiano se quedó boquiabierto de nuevo, haciéndosele agua la boca al tener de frente aquel fruto rojo que ahora reposaba en la mano del mayor, quien sólo rió un poco, tanto por la sorpresa del italiano como por su rostro.

—He hecho esto desde hace mucho tiempo asi que tengo practica —sonrió y le dio otro mordisco al tomate, fijándose despues en la cara del italiano. No iba a dejarlo con el antojo, claro estaba. — ¿Quieres? —le ofreció otro tomate, que por igual sacó de su ropa.

—Sì, voglio... — extendió sus brazos, asintiendo, sin escuchar prácticamente nada de lo que el español dijo por mirar al tomate. El mayor lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo subir junto a él, aprovechando su distracción. Lo tomó por la cintura y lo mantuvo cerca para evitar que cayera, mientras le tendía el tomate

—¡E-ey! — el italiano se abrazó a él, arreglándoselas para tomar el tomate, cayendo en la cuenta de su cercanía luego de unos segundos— P-perdón... —murmuró, tratando de apartarse de él sin éxito, al mismo tiempo que, con todos sus esfuerzos evitaba mirarlo— Ya... me puedes soltar... Voy a bajar... —estaba nervioso, pero no sabía si por la cercanía o por lo lejos que estaba del suelo.

¿Seguro que quieres que te suelte? —le dijo el ibérico, aflojando su agarre—¿Puedes bajar tu solo…?

—S-sí... Suéltame... —respondió el menor, sin pensar realmente en lo que decía, sólo queriendo bajarse de ahí y alejarse lo más posible del mayor.

—Bien... Pero ten cuidado al bajar... —dijo el español ya resignado y soltando al castaño menor. Apenas se vio libre, trató de bajar, pero trastabilló un poco, perdiendo el balance y teniendo una enorme posibilidad de caer a la cubierta, o bien, al mar.

—¡Hey, cuidado! —el ibérico tomó la mano del italiano, tirando de la misma y al hacerlo, provocando que el rostro del menor chocara contra su pecho, provocándole un nerviosismo mayor y quizás un sonrojo más fuerte que el anterior.

—B-bene... Aceptaré ayuda para... bajar... — espetó nervioso, demasiado a decir verdad, y es que, en su mente, no dejaba de pensar en lo suave que era el pecho del mayor, ni en lo bien que olía, pero aceptarlo en público, eso jamás. Antonio rió suavemente y comenzó a bajar aferrando al italiano para que no cayese.

— Listo—el ibérico lo soltó en cuanto tocó la cubierta, sin dejar de sonreír, y por más fantástico que pareciese, sin notar el rubor en las mejillas del menor, que sólo comió el tomate, para disimular.

—G-grazie... —Lovino trató de desviar su vista de aquel hombre que no hacía más que causar que su estómago se revolviese, sin tener una razón concreta. El español se sentó en el barandal de su barco, al fin notando el sonrojo del sureño

—Por cierto... Puedes pasear por el barco cuanto quieras... Hoy es... Digamos que tu dia libre… —sonrió Antonio, ganándose una expresión de sorpresa de parte de Lovino.

—¡¿Mi día libre...? —el italiano no pensaba quejarse, pero le parecía curioso que apenas al segundo día ya le diesen un día libre.

—Así es... Amenos que quieras pasar el día ahí arriba— el ibérico señaló la punta del mástil en donde había un marinero vigilando con un catalejo en las manos—… Y le puedo dar a él el día libre—sonrió el mayor, obviamente bromeando puesto que no planeaba darle ese trabajo tan peligroso al italiano, éste sólo negando con la cabeza

— No, grazie, lo aprecio, me voy~~! —Y dicho esto, se dispuso a salir de ahí, huyendo despavorido como si el español pudiese cambiar de opinión—¿Qué pasa conmigo...? Es mi segundo día aquí, y siento que ese tipo me pone mal... —iba tan distraído, que no se dio cuenta de que chocó con alguien, precisamente alguien con quien no debía toparse. — Maledizione, fíjate por donde va-! —iba a continuar insultando a la persona con que la que había chocado, si no fuese porque sintió "algo" agarrando su nalga.

—Ohoho, qué lindo niño tenemos aquí~~ Cómo te llamas, mon petit? — dijo el hombre con el que había chocado, un rubio de ojos azules y larga melena con cara de pervertido.

—No te incumbe, figlio di putanna! —le gritó Lovino, empujando lejos al rubio, que a leguas se le notaba que era francés.

—Francis... Dejalo tranquilo... —espetó Antonio pasando junto al rubio y susurrándole al oído— ¿O es que acaso quieres que se repita lo de la otra noche? — el español habló en un tono intimidante y un tanto seductor, haciendo que el italiano frunciese el ceño ante la repentina aparición del castaño mayor.

—E-eh... No mon ami~ Yo y-ya me iba— Antonio esbozo una sonrisa en cuanto el francés se alejó. Lovino por su parte, sólo atinó a mirar incrédulo al español.

—¿Lo de... "la otra noche"? ¿A qué te refieres? *—inquirió, sin siquiera agradecer, provocando la risa del ibérico.

—El me entiende... —le respondió, emprendiendo de nuevo el camino a su camarote— Pero puedo decirte que lo disfruto demasiado — completó, soltando una carcajada y entrando a su camarote. Lovino se quedó de piedra, tratando de analizar la situación.

—...¿"Lo disfrutó"? —dijo para sí mismo, pensativo—¿Acaso... el bastardo francés aquel y Antonio...? ¡Meh, como si me importase! Tsk... Mejor voy a pasear —trató de evitar pensar en eso, distrayéndose al merodear por el barco.

En cuanto Antonio entró a su camarote, volvió a arrojarse a su cama dispuesto a dormir todo el día pero algo le impedía cerrar los ojos; algo pequeño, tierno y con pinta de tomate.

—Creo que... Ese niño se esta metiendo demasiado en mi cabeza... — musitó en un susurro, mirando todo el tiempo al techo. Afuera, Lovino seguía recorriendo el barco, conociendo a un prusiano ruidoso, que sólo alardeaba de su "maravillosa persona", y topándose también de nuevo con el francés, que esta vez no le hizo nada. Terminó por aburrirse, por lo que, con algo de duda y después de pasar a la cocina por un bocado y algo de comida para el castaño mayor, se dirigió al camarote del capitán.

—... Tsk, en serio, creo que este lugar me afecta... — dijo para sí mismo antes de tocar la puerta del español— Soy Lovino... — dijo solamente, Antonio recostado en su cama mientras lanzaba una moneda repetidas veces al aire.

—Adelante... ¿Que pasa? — inquirió sin dejar aquel juego, que más que nada era por distracción, no por simple entretenimiento. Lovino entró, abriendo la puerta con su codo, pues en sus manos tenía una bandeja con comida.

—Te traje... la cena... —murmuró el italiano, dejándola sobre el escritorio cercano a la cama del mayor, evitando mirarlo en todo momento— Es sopa de tomate… Es mi "gracias" por lo de antes.

—Eh? Por nada... —sonrió y levantándose, se acercó a la comida— Huele muy bien... Gracias... —sonrió al italiano de una manera suave, haciendo al mismo sonrojarse.

—Tengo sueño. Buonanotte! —respondió el menor, marchándose a toda velocidad a encerrarse en el cuarto, su corazón latiendo rápidamente, todo producto de aquella radiante y delicada sonrisa que el español le hubiese dedicado.

—Buenas noches... — respondió el ibérico y empezó a comer, sin darse cuenta de que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y si se hubiese dado cuenta, ni siquiera estaría al tanto de la razón. En cuanto el italiano entró a su habitación, se lanzó sobre su cama y escondió el rostro en la almohada.

—... ¿En qué estoy pensando? El tipo es peligroso, el pervertido francés parece ser su amante, es como cuatrocientos años mayor que yo -es lo peor tener sólo 17 años-, y voy a dejar este barco apenas alcancemos Italia... No puedo permitirme esto... —masculló contra su almohada— Tengo que mantener la distancia...

—Sólo dos días y ya no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza... —suspiró Antonio y se quitó el abrigo, arrojándose a la cama y mirando al techo, al mismo tiempo que se mordió el labio inferior— ¿Que rayos hiciste conmigo, Lovino... —susurró, de nuevo sus ojos yendo a parar al techo de madera de su camarote.

Lovino sacó un relicario de su bolsillo, y observó la foto que dentro del pequeño objeto, siendo éste su hermano menor, a quien hubiese dejado en Italia hace tiempo.

—Feliciano... —suspiró, sin apartar la vista de la foto— Sé que soy un idiota... Non preoccuparti, il tuo fratello non ti mancherà... —volvió a guardar el relicario, y se recostó en el colchón, quedándose dormido en poco tiempo, al mismo tiempo que el español, que justo antes de cerrar los ojos, musitó el nombre del italiano.

Lovino estaba algo nervioso: últimamente, el español parecía acercarse mucho a él, buscando cualquier excusa idiota para hablarle o hasta tocarlo. Normalmente le disgustaría, pero lo preocupante de la situación era que esto le agradaba más de lo que debería..., aunque nunca lo demostraba, pues siempre estaba tratando de alejarse. Fue entonces, mientras limpiaba la cubierta, que vio al español acercarse, y se armó de valor para preguntarle algo que venía preocupándolo desde hacía varios días, cuando escuchase a un marinero mencionar que se acercaban a Italia.

—E-ey, Antonio, come stai? —realmente no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación, y el haber sido él quien la iniciase ya estaba volviendo todo más extraño.

—Eh? Hola, Lovi~ —saludó el ibérico con alegria y un poco de desconcierto por el saludo del menor—¡ Estoy muy bien, gracias! ¿Que pasa? —aun así sabía que había una razón escondida detrás de todo eso, porque el italiano no hubiese sido quien iniciase una conversación sin antes golpear al ibérico.

—Ah, nada, idiota... — Lovino se había tomado mucha confianza con el español en el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, por lo que no le importaba la forma en la que se refería a él— …Sólo estaba aquí, limpiando, ya sabes... Y pensaba, ahora que casi llegamos a puerto en Portugal... —ese era el primer destino, luego irían a Italia—¿Qué pasaría si... digamos... hipotéticamente hablando... quisiese bajarme aquí? Ya sabes... No estoy hecho para la vida en el mar, y pensaba que quizás podría bajar allí, e iniciar una nueva vida... —soltó el italiano de forma casual, no arriesgándose a decirle de sus verdaderos planes por si acaso, por si el español planeaba hacer algo.

—Hummm... — Antonio se llevó una mano al mentón tomando, una pose pensativa después de haber escuchado las palabras del menor— Pues... En ese caso te encerraría en tu habitación porque no estaría dispuesto a perder al mejor de mis tripulantes, claro hipotéticamente hablando… — respondió y sonrió despreocupadamente, sin notarse un ápice de duda en su respuesta. Fue entonces que Lovino gruño internamente, pues era eso precisamente lo que no quería escuchar.

A-ah... Ya veo... Claro, sólo preguntaba, no es como que realmente quiera irme... —apartó la vista, continuando con la limpieza.

Antonio suponía desde el principio que el italiano quería irse, y eso no lo permitiría por nada del mundo… No estaba en él dejar ir algo preciado así de fácil. Llegaron a Portugal a conseguir provisiones, pero al parecer iban a quedarse por más tiempo debido a un desperfecto en el barco, mismo desperfecto que tardaría un poco en repararse. El ibérico aprovecho esto para recorrer el puerto junto con Lovino, tratando de conocerlo mejor, sin llamar mucho la atención, razón por la cuál se vistió como toda persona lo haría, sin tantos lujos, cosa que su condición de pirata le ofrecían. Ambos pasaron el día juntos, toda la mañana, y toda la tarde, disfrutando de los variados paisajes de Portugal; al italiano le había llamado la atención cómo las chicas los miraban a ambos, pero le preocupaban dos cosas: no le importaban -como antaño- sus miradas, y le irritaba cuando miraban al español..., aunque le tranquilizaba que él no les prestase atención. Lo que, a su parecer, era otro motivo de preocupación. Para distraerse, quiso iniciar un tema de conversación al respecto.

—Maledizione, Antonio, sono belle le ragazze portoghese! ¡En serio! —espetó el menor, aunque ninguna le llamaba la atención como debería. Antonio soltó una carcajada y se dispuso entonces a responder.

—¡Eso lo se! Y sé apreciar a una chica linda cuando la veo, pero digamos que ninguna de ellas es mi tipo… —dijo sonriendo sin dejar de mirar al frente mientras seguía caminando, penando en si decir lo que pensaba, decidiéndose al final por hacerlo— Además yo ya estoy interesado en alguien…—confesó al tiempo que soltaba una risa. Lovino no pudo esconder su sorpresa, escupiendo el agua que hacía unos momentos había comenzado a beber.

—CHE? —el italiano miró atónito al mayor—Pero... ¡no hay mujeres en el barco! Acaso... ¿acaso hay alguna ragazza esperándote en algún puerto, idiota? —Lovino nunca sintió tanto dolor como cuando pronunció esas palabras: se sintió un hipócrita, y no estaba seguro de querer oír la respuesta.

—Veamos... En España no deje a nadie... En Francia tampoco... En Inglaterra ni loco... En Italia... En Italia... —se quedó pensativo un momento y luego miró al italiano, dándose al fin cuenta de lo que en realidad sentía por ese chico—… Me parece que en Italia hay alguien… —susurró más para sí mismo refiriéndose a que era Lovino la persona en la que estaba interesado. El sureño se sonrojó al creer que Antonio hablaba de él, pero después, recordando que hablaban de chicas, y de que esa persona ESTABA en Italia; sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo.

—Ah... P-pues por supuesto! —exclamó el menor, y hasta esbozó una leve y forzada sonrisa—¡En Italia están las mujeres más bellas, Antonio! ¡Serías un idiota si tuvieses a alguien de otra nacionalidad esperando por ti! Cuando lleguemos, asegúrate de presentármela, así no intentaré quitártela, d'accordo? —se sintió aún más hipócrita, y apartó la vista para no tener que mirar al mayor de frente. Le dolía, le dolía como nunca no ser él aquella persona que ocupaba el corazón del ibérico. Éste sólo suspiró, desviando la mirada por igual, siendo que a él le daba miedo confesar que era el mismo Lovino quien había robado su corazón.

—Si supieras que no hablo de ninguna chica... — susurró Antonio para sí mismo, de modo que sólo él pudiese escucharse, volviendo después la vista al frente con una sonrisa leve y a la vez algo triste, pensando que el italiano no siente absolutamente nada por él, todo producto de la forma en que el susodicho lo trataba.

—Ey... —llamó Lovino al español, triste, quizás más de lo que Antonio estaba—¿Volvamos, sí? Creo que ya paseamos bastante por hoy... —suspiró, luchando por esconder su sufrimiento— Estoy cansado... —no era eso lo que ocurría, sino que no quería estar cerca del español luego de enterarse que tiene alguien. Sería algo incómodo, e iba en contra de sus principios. — Y mañana zarpamos hacia Italia... — Y lo que en verdad quería era llorar: de tristeza, y de rabia contra sí mismo por importarle tanto el español, por haberse enamorado de una persona que simple y sencillamente no le correspondería como él quisiera.

—Si... Creo que tienes razon... — respondió Antonio. Se sentia terrible debido a que no sabia la forma de decirle a Lovino lo que en realidad pasaba en su corazón, porque sabia de sobra que el otro lo rechazaría y terminaría hiriéndose a si mismo aun más— Yo tambien estoy cansado... —bajó la mirada y su ya largo cabello cubrió sus ojos un poco, sirviendo aquellas finas hebras castañas para evitar que se notase una pequeña lágrima escapar de sus ojos.

Mientras caminaban hacia el barco, Lovino observó de reojo el cabello que cubría la frente del ibérico. Peleó consigo mismo durante todo el trayecto, hasta que finalmente extendió su mano, sin detenerse, y apartó el cabello del mayor con delicadeza.

—Deja que vea tus ojos... —se sonrojó terriblemente apenas esas las palabras dejaron su boca, mas intentó aparentar normalidad al mirar los ojos del mayor. Antonio se sonrojó por igual, lavando su mirada en la color olivo del italiano, pero siendo diferente a otras veces, dejando de lado la rudeza, para dar paso a una ternura enorme y mostrando un brillo especial en sus ojos.

—¿Y tu... estas interesado en alguien? —preguntó victima de la curiosidad que no podía evitar esconder. Lovino se detuvo, estando justo frente al barco, tomado por sorpresa y sonrojándose como nunca antes.

—... Sí —confesó al fin, luchando por no dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos—… Pero él nunca me corresponderá... Nunca. Ni aunque fuese yo la última persona en esta tierra—

Algunas lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos ante la mirada atónita del español, que no entendía el por qué de esas lágrimas.

—Y... yo no puedo estar con él... Porque... — el italiano hizo un último esfuerzo para mirar al español, con una sonrisa temblorosa, atreviéndose al final a confesar—… Porque él ya tiene alguien esperando por él en Italia —masculló, echando a correr de golpe, dándose cuenta de que metió la pata al hablar, y encerrándose en su cuarto a toda velocidad para evitar que el mayor le dijese algo. Antonio se quedó estupefacto, sin poder reaccionar, la verdad golpeándolo tan fuerte que ni su cuerpo era capaz de mover. Lovino le correspondía.

**Terminé! :D Al fin! Después de siglos sin actualizar! Lo siento! Lo siento! Tardé mucho! Y la temporada que viene estará peor ;w; Espero poder escribir más seguido, porque en serio tengo las ideas en la cabeza y me frustra el no poder escribir ;^; Les tendré el próximo capítulo pronto~**

**Grellicious out~! DEATH~!**


End file.
